Five Times Scorpius and Draco Malfoy Bonded
by PotentialTempest
Summary: Malfoy men bond over Weasley women: a "Five Things" fic. Canon-compliant, Ginny/Draco, Scorpius/Rose


Author's Note: I was reading a bunch of Five Things fics and was inspired. It turned out a lot longer than I expected! But I hope you like it. My first foray into next gen, please be gentle! :)

.

.

1. Summer 2022

.

The first time Scorpius Malfoy met Ginny Weasley, he was visiting his cousin in London. It was the first summer since his mother's death, and he'd had to get out of the house. He remembered Astoria making him promise to keep his family close after she was gone. "The poor boy," she'd said of Teddy Lupin, clucking worriedly, "all alone in London."

But when he got there, Teddy didn't _look_ very lonely. Sitting there cross-legged on the ground, comfortable as all-get out, eating Indian takeout as she chattered on, was a tiny little redhead – who looked as if she were at least ten years Teddy's senior. He entered the flat cautiously at Teddy's holler of "Come on in!"

"He's just such a _prat_, sometimes, Teddy, honestly," she finished exasperatedly, gesturing wildly, her eyes bright. The air seemed to crackle with her intensity, and as she turned her gaze to Scorpius, he was certain he'd seen those eyes before. He blushed unwittingly. Shoulders back, he reminded himself, his father's voice echoing in his mind.

Her face melted into a smile as she took him in, and suddenly the room brightened. _Merlin, that was familiar too._

"Scorpius!" she exclaimed as if they were old friends. He wondered if he should know who she is. "I didn't know you'd be here, Teddy never mentioned…"

Teddy smirked, his hair becoming a jaunty pink color. "Didn't have the chance to get a word in edgewise." She looked unrepentant. "Scorpius, this is Ginny. Of Weasley-Potter fame."

_Oh. I guess he isn't shagging her then. Probably._ "Of Ginny fame," she corrected. _Without a doubt_, he thought.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Potter," he said politely, extending a hand.

She pulled him into a hug, instead, saying brightly, "Well, if Teddy's my sort-of son, and you're his cousin or something, we're practically related." Teddy snorted.

"Not to mention the blue blood," Scorpius snarked back, feeling adventurous.

He was rewarded with a laugh. "Teddy, thanks for the food and the rant. I'll leave you boys to it."

---

------

---

When Scorpius returned home the next evening, he sought out his father for a game of chess in his office.

"Do you know Ginny? Potter? Weasley-Potter?" he asked towards the end.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Potter's wife? Ron Weasley's sister? Chaser for the Harpies? Nope, never heard of her."

Scorpius rolled his eyes, moving his bishop into place. "I met her yesterday. Check."

His father looked unconcerned. "Oh? And?"

Scorpius hesitated, and then shrugged. "She's very attractive."

His father found that quite amusing, and his chortles filled the room. "As agreeable as I find your taste in women, that's probably not the best idea you've ever had. Take that, bishop."

Scorpius sighed exasperatedly. "That's not what I meant. She just… reminds me of someone."

Draco stared at the board contemplatively. "Someone special?" he asked distractedly.

Scorpius was silent. Draco made his move then looked up at his son. "Check. So she is special?"

"N-no. I mean, yes. Yes, but not to me. I mean, not _like that_," he finished, shrugging again.

Draco smirked at his son. "I hope you're not this eloquent when you talk to her. She might be blown away."

Scorpius huffed. "I don't really talk to her. Much."

"Maybe you should start with that. What's her surname?" Draco asked out of habit, scowling as Scorpius took his last knight.

Scorpius panicked briefly before deciding to pretend he didn't hear his father, and then said smoothly, "What was that you said about Ginny Potter and my taste in women, Father? Check and mate."

Draco's scowl deepened. He, too, ignored the question posed to him.

.

.

2. Summer 2023

.

Ever since Scorpius met Ginny, Draco and Scorpius received an invitation to every Potter-Weasley clan celebration. "You seem to have made quite an impression on your little girlfriend," Draco teased every time, always promptly declining.

This time, Ginny seemed to have wisened up, and sent the letter directly to Scorpius instead. "Very mature, Father," Scorpius replied drolly as he eagerly opened the latest invitation, curious to see its contents.

_Dear Scorpius and Draco,_

_Hello, Malfoy men! I know that this invitation is rather late – I know, Draco, so crass – but Harry was in charge of the invitations and seems to have forgotten half of my guests! My family and I would be delighted if you would please join us for our summer solstice celebration on the 21st! Please do say you'll come, I'd be ever so happy. I promise you won't be bored! Let me know as soon as possible._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Scorpius conjured a quill and replied on the same piece of parchment. "Octavius!" he called, and his faithful owl flew in immediately. "Take this back to the Potters, please?"

Draco watched the bird fly away. "Please tell me you did not RSVP without asking my opinion."

"Taste of your own medicine," he countered, turning back to his grapefruit. "And anyway, you're the one who fancies her. Surely you want to go?"

Draco snorted. "Fancy someone who fancies a git like Potter? Perish the thought. You know her nieces and nephews will be there, right?" he asked slyly.

Scorpius willed himself not to blush. "Of course. If she's inviting us, I'm sure she's invited the whole family," he said logically.

Draco scowled. "This is all your fault."

"Don't worry, Father. I'm sure she'll protect you."

"Ah, but that will leave you in the hands of the children, and if they're any bit as murderous as their parents were twenty-five years ago…" he trailed off ominously.

They silently vowed not to leave each others' sides at the party.

---

-----

---

A few days later Draco and Scorpius found themselves hiding behind the corner of the Potters' house, eavesdropping shamelessly. Well, Draco seemed rather shameless. Scorpius was blushing.

"Aunt Ginny, has, um – have all the guests arrived?" they heard.

"I'm still waiting for Draco and Scorpius, but that's all. I do hope they got the Apparation point right," she mused. Draco scoffed quietly. "Why, who are you looking for?"

Silence. Scorpius strained to hear.

"Rose?" Ginny prompted.

"Er – no one who's here," Ginny's niece replied evasively.

Scorpius could hear the smile on Ginny's face. "So is it Scorpius or his handsome father that you're waiting for?"

"I'm not _waiting_," Rose protested. "I'm just… curious."

"Curious to see if Scorpius's hair looks like a halo in the moonlight?" Ginny sighed theatrically. "Or curious to see if you can get him pissed and take advantage of him?"

"Aunt Ginny!" Rose sounded scandalized. Scorpius could practically hear her blush, which must match his own. Ginny only laughed.

"Come on, let's mix up a couple of drinks. Maybe they'll be here later." Scorpius could hear them beginning to walk away, and Draco grabbed his arm, spinning swiftly. They reappeared but three feet away.

The girls turned as the sharp crack rent the air, identical smiles on their freckled faces.

"Oh, you came, I'm so glad!" Ginny said, running towards them and pulling them each into a hug. Rose stood awkwardly next to her aunt and waved at Scorpius unsurely. He grinned at her and her smile brightened. He blushed and ducked his head, wishing – not for the first time – for his father's unflappable visage.

"Mrs. Potter," Draco said smoothly, kissing her cheek as she withdrew. "You're looking lovely as ever. And this is your niece, I presume?" _Granger's spawn?_ He might have said under other circumstances.

Ginny laughed delightedly at his manners. "It's Ginny. I fully intend on calling you Draco, and won't be referred to like such an old biddy. This is Rose. I think you know her, don't you, Scorpius? I'm training her in my image, because Lily won't ever be anyone's but her grandfather's." She sighed dramatically, but tempered it with a wink. "But she is unfortunately opposed to cursing. And doesn't take well to Quidditch." She lowered her voice conspiratorially. "Like her mother. More's the pity." She grinned at Rose, who rolled her eyes but smiled back. Scorpius understood that this was some sort of ongoing joke.

"Scorpius is an excellent flier," Draco bragged.

"Is he now?" Ginny asked archly.

"I'm all right," Scorpius said modestly. Blushing. Again.

"Maybe he could teach Rosie sometime. Eh, Rose?" She raised an eyebrow at her niece, who blushed. "Well, that's settled then. Maybe you'll make the House team this year!"

"I'm sure I won't catch on that quickly," Rose demurred.

"You catch on quickly to everything, Rose," Scorpius inserted into the conversation.

Ginny beamed. Draco clapped Scorpius on the shoulder. "Scorpius is a brilliant teacher, as well."

"Is there anything he can't do?" Ginny joked.

"Nope," Draco deadpanned. "Runs in the family."

"On my mother's side," Scorpius added drily. Both of the girls laughed as Draco scowled at his son. Scorpius just smiled cheekily. _Won't be bored, indeed,_ he thought.

.

.

3. Christmastime 2023

.

"Scorpius, I want to start dating again," Draco announced over Scorpius' Christmas break.

"Dating?" _Well it was about time_. "Dating who?"

Draco wouldn't meet his son's eyes as he said, "No one in particular. Just dating. I'm only 43. I don't want to spend the next hundred years alone."

Scorpius nodded. "You'll have me, though, Father."

"But soon you'll have your own family to worry about, eh?"

Draco's gaze was knowing, but Scorpius avoided it as he said evasively, "That's nothing to worry about right now."

Neither one said another word on the subject.

.

.

4. Summer 2024

.

Scorpius hadn't known Ginny for that long, yet even he could tell that she was peeved. Yet Harry Potter, her husband, continued to order her about blindly.

She had managed to make it through dinner without blowing anything – or anyone – up, a feat which astounded Scorpius. But then, they did have guests.

"Gin, why don't you get our guests some of that brandy? We'll be in my study." He waved her off imperiously. Scorpius was more than a little brassed himself, and he could see the crease in his father's brow that signified his anger, though nothing else gave it away. _We came for her company, actually, why don't you get the brandy for us?_ Scorpius thought childishly.

"How about you get your own damn brandy, Harry, and I entertain _my_ guests, hm?" she suggested, taking the thoughts straight from Scorpius's head. He momentarily saw a triumphant glint in his father's eye.

"Gin, come on, don't be like that. Can't you just do this one thing for me?" Harry – Saint Potter, as Draco called him privately – had a wounded look on his face.

Ginny's face darkened. "This _one_ thing? Merlin help me, Harry…" She took a deep breath before turning to the Malfoy men. "Maybe you two should leave. I'm sorry; this was terribly rude of me. I'll owl you later."

As the Malfoys departed, they ran into the Potter children, returning from their day trip with many of their cousins.

"Hey, Rose," Scorpius called, momentarily forgetting the previous scene. "And, er, everyone," he added smartly, blushing. Hugo moved to stand in front of his sister.

"You're such a prat, honestly," Rose grumbled at her brother, pushing at his broad shoulders futilely.

Scorpius opted against causing a scene. "We've got to get going, but you might want to give them some time…" he trailed off uncertainly, gesturing towards the house.

Lily's face fell. "Oh, are they at it again?" she sighed wistfully. Her brothers merely looked resigned.

There was a pause, and Scorpius fidgeted uncomfortable before Draco grabbed his son's arm and pulled him out to the street to Apparate away. Scorpius waved good-bye, and heard Hugo growl, "I don't like how much time you spend with him, Rose."

James laughed. "I bet that's how my mum felt with all her brothers breathing down her neck."

"Oh, honestly," Rose said. "He's just been teaching me to fly, really."

James scoffed, and Albus said, "Really? I haven't seen you two out on the pitch since at least January." Scorpius risked a look back. She was blushing.

They left with a crack, landing in Draco's study.

Scorpius sat automatically as Draco poured them both a stiff drink. They swigged heartily for several minutes before Draco spoke.

"Weasley lovers, Scorpius. That's next to Muggle-loving, innit? A couple of Weasley-lovers," he repeated. "Is that what we are?"

Scorpius snorts, gulping down some more Firewhiskey. "Except yours is a Weasley who's also a Potter," he jibed.

Draco scowled at the reminder. "Well, yours is a filthy half-blood." The insult lacked the spite that it once would have had.

"Well, yours has that garish red hair," Scorpius countered.

His father scoffs. "Yours _doesn't_ have that wonderful red hair," he retaliated.

They were silent for a moment. "Well, at least they both have great tits," Scorpius concluded, emboldened by the alcohol in his system.

Draco cuffed him on the head. "And they'd both be chuffed to hear you speaking like that, I'm sure," he said sarcastically, silently agreeing.

.

.

5. Spring 2026

.

"Father, Father!" Scorpius rushed into the study like an overeager child, only pausing for a breath once he stood in front of Draco's desk.

His father was wearing an uncharacteristic grin, at which Scorpius cocked an eyebrow. But Draco waved his hand magnanimously. "You first."

"Rose said yes!" he exclaimed happily, sounding slightly surprised.

Draco rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Of course she did. You're a Malfoy. Great Merlin, a half-blood in the family. Lucius is rolling in his grave." But he smiled. "Congratulations, son."

Scorpius smiled widely. "So what's got you so cheery?"

"Oh, you know. Just that Gin's divorce was finalized. Finally," he added unnecessarily. His grin widened.

Scorpius clapped his hands like a giddy school-child. "That's brilliant, Father! So you two are – official?"

Draco nodded, and then hesitated. "I, uh – actually, I was wondering if you'd accompany me to Diagon Alley sometime this week?" he hedged.

Scorpius nodded. "Of course. What do you need there?"

Scorpius could have sworn he saw a pink tinge in Draco's cheeks. But that must have been his imagination. Or a trick of the light. Malfoys don't blush – except for Scorpius, of course.

"Well, Astoria wore her grandmother's ring, and you obviously have my mother's, so it looks like I am in need of another." Draco looked at his paperwork rather than his son, whose eyes were alight with happiness – but then suddenly dimmed.

"So then – how do we do this? Who should get married first? I don't want to marry my step-cousin. But you can't marry your daughter-in-law's aunt. Or can you?" he babbled. "Is that frowned upon? Maybe we could – both elope at the same time, and then come back and pretend to be surprised at each others' news. Yeah! We were both hiding our relationships – as they're both Weasleys, people would expect that – and coincidentally ran off at the same time. What do you think, Father?" he finished, out of breath.

Draco snickered, but made no other response.

"I'm not kidding," Scorpius insisted.

Draco looked contemplative. "Scorpius, son – the thing about being a pureblood? They all expect you to marry your relatives anyway."

Scorpius wrinkled his nose in distaste and Draco laughed. "You purebloods are touched in the head," Scorpius asserted playfully.

"Hey, you're the one marrying your step-cousin," Draco reminded him.

Scorpius laughed, then challenged, "Not if we make it down the aisle first."

"Oh, you're on," his father promised.


End file.
